Some computer applications are configured to present data aggregations as chart visualizations that reflect relative relationships between the underlying data. These chart visualizations include charts, graphs, plots, maps, tables and other visualizations, all of which can be broadly referred to as chart visualizations and, even more broadly, as charts.
It is common for chart visualizations to include labels, legends, titles, values, gridlines, visual boundaries, tick marks, and other textual and graphical elements that help identify, describe, quantify and/or otherwise associate the different visual components and underlying data. All of these elements can be broadly referred to as chart elements.
To improve the readability and visual appearance of a chart, a designer and corresponding application interface will typically configure the chart with certain fonts, resolutions and dimensions that account for the intended size and display attributes of the target display device(s). For instance, a chart that is rendered on a desktop monitor will often be configured for display with larger fonts and, sometimes, with more chart elements than when the same chart is configured for presentation on smaller handheld devices.
Some software applications, including Microsoft's Excel®, are specifically configured to adjust the display attributes of a chart in response to the resizing of the chart. For instance, when a chart is initially created in Excel®, the default size of the chart is 600 pixels wide by 360 pixels tall (e.g., 5″×3″). The elements of the chart (e.g., legend, title, etc.) are laid out within the chart based on this default size for preferred readability and aesthetics. When the chart is subsequently reduced in size, due to user input and/or in response to displaying the chart on a different device, the software is capable of scaling the chart elements accordingly. It is also possible to reposition one or more of the chart elements within a corresponding chart.
The repositioning and resizing of chart elements, which can be performed automatically and manually, can sometimes help fit chart elements within the new boundaries of a reduced visualization chart, at least to a certain point. However, these modifications can sometimes degrade the legibility, aesthetic appeal and overall usefulness of the chart visualization. For example, reducing font sizes can create text that is too small to be read. Likewise, repositioning chart elements can create situations in which the chart elements overlap, also rendering a chart unreadable, or at least unattractive.
Accordingly, there is an ongoing need for improved systems and methods for managing chart visualizations.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.